Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved emergency response system and method for use in responding to emergencies at various premises such as homes, businesses, neighborhoods, campuses, etc. An emergency dispatcher, or electronic equivalent, can reference designated location zones and microzones to relay important location information regarding a target location to first responders, regardless of whether additional premises-related information is immediately available. In addition, the zones and microzones can be displayed in a superimposed manner relative to mapped features of the local premises, such as satellite photos, site maps, architectural plans, etc. The system is further capable of assigning and displaying relative threat levels to corresponding zones.
Description of the Related Art
In view of the increasing awareness of natural disasters such as floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, and forest fires, as well as the unfortunate occurrence of other emergency situations to include in-school violence, terrorist attacks, crimes, fires, structural failures of bridges and buildings, etc., there remains a need for improving the manner in which first responders are advised of emergency situations so that they can respond more timely and more accurately when called upon.
For instance, presently, a bystander typically will call an emergency dispatcher to identify the general location and circumstances of a particular emergency situation. In such cases, the dispatcher must rely on the caller (who is typically under duress) to accurately identify the specific local area at issue. Such conversations can be confusing, and often result in somewhat ambiguous if not erroneous information being conveyed. For instance, if a caller on a school campus says that the emergency is happening “in the classroom next to the cafeteria,” such a general statement might lead to initially inaccurate dispatch information or, at the very least, result in a delayed response while appropriate identifying information is referenced and cross-checked.
Another problem arises in cases where a map or architectural plan of the target site is not immediately available, since any delays in locating the appropriate information can have severe consequences.
Still another problem of current practices involves pre-planned evacuation routes which in some cases can become deadly in view of developing circumstances, wherein what was initially thought to be a safe area becomes a hazard itself.
It would therefore be beneficial to implement an improved emergency response system and method that facilitates the conveying of more specific, immediate information about a particular location at issue. It would be a further benefit for such a technology to permit display of relevant information in a superimposed manner relative to mapped features of the local premises, such as satellite photos, site maps, architectural plans, etc., in relatively short order, if not immediately upon request. It would also be beneficial for a system implementing such features to be capable of assigning and displaying relative threat levels to on-premises areas, preferably in dynamic fashion as the situation develops.